1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoke detectors and more particularly pertains to a new house/garage smoke detector for permitting the convenient installation of a system which alerts a user of the presence of a distance fire within a house or garage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoke detectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, smoke detectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art smoke detectors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,127; U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,183; U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,698; U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,606; U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,611; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,346.
In these respects, the house/garage smoke detector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting the convenient installation of a system which alerts a user of the presence of a distance fire.